The present invention relates generally to a new and useful polymeric optical fiber splicer-connector useful for connecting two optical fibers together. More specifically, the invention relates to a connectorized optical fiber splicer-connector.
Many modern telecommunications networks have been converted from older, metallic wire-transmission lines, and accompanying technology, into newer, optical fiber transmission lines and technology. By performing this conversion, the telecommunications networks are able to provide better service to their subscribers.
Specifically, optical fiber telecommunications networks offer faster transmission speed and greater information density than the metallic wore networks. Also, the optical fiber networks have greater utility in employments with digital technology, as opposed to the metallic wire networks, which are more suited to use with analog technology. This is particularly important with the advent of computers networked by means of a telecommunications network, as well as the now common usage of facsimile machines.
While the conversion from metallic wire to optical fiber technology affords subscribers great benefits, the conversion is often troublesome for the network operators. While the equipment itself may be converted or replaced, the optical fiber equipment must occupy the same physical space as or less space than that occupied by the metallic wire equipment. Because the areas surrounding the equipment of the telecommunications network is limited, the optical fibers, and their accompanying equipment, which may require a space larger than the available space, will not fit into the existing space.
For instance, in order to connect optical fibers to a piece of telecommunications equipment, a splicer is first used to connect one optical fiber to another. Additionally, the spliced optical fiber must then be joined to the equipment through a connector. The splicer and the connector occupy a substantial amount of space, which is at a premium in a telecommunications network. Additionally, because essentially two separate connections must be made, the installation procedure can be tedious and complicated.
These problems lead to additional costs in reconfiguring the space as needed to house the splicer and the connector, as well as increased installation costs. The telecommunications network operator may or may not be able to pass these costs on to the subscribers. The polymeric splicer and connector, constructed according to the teachings of the present invention, is intended to assist in solving these, as well as other problems with telecommunications networks, as well as other systems using optical fiber technology.